The present invention relates to the image reconstruction art. It finds particular application in conjunction with reconstructing x-ray transmission data from CT scanners which move a partial cone-beam radiation source along a helical trajectory and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present application will also find application in reconstructing information from other conical or other three-dimensional x-ray sources, such as reconstructing conical transmission or emission data in nuclear cameras.
Conventionally, spiral CT scanners include an x-ray source which projects a thin slice or beam of radiation. The x-ray source is mounted for rotational movement about a subject who is moving along the axis of rotation. An arc or ring of radiation detectors receive radiation which has traversed the patient. Data from the x-ray detectors represents a single spiralling slice through the patient. The data from the detectors is reconstructed into a three-dimensional image representation.
For faster processing, a pair or more of radiation detectors can be disposed next to each other. This enables two or more slices of data to be collected concurrently. However, like the single slice scanner, only intraslice data is used in the reconstruction process.
One of the difficulties with such prior art scanners is that they place major stress on the x-ray generator. When a solid geometric shape of x-rays, such as a cone, are generated, the x-rays pass through a volumetric region of the subject. In true cone beam reconstruction, truncation of the data is not permitted. These x-rays pass along known rays, both within traditional planes and at acute angles through several planes. The radiation passing through rays at an angle to the central plane were previously lost to collimation. By utilizing the radiation previously lost in collimation to generate useful diagnostic information, the load on the x-ray generator is reduced.
However, images reconstructed from data collected along divergent beams tend to have artifacts. One way of minimizing the divergent ray artifacts is to minimize the number of rings, i.e., limit the width of the cone beam. Of course, limiting the width of the cone-beam partially defeats the original intent.
Although the additional radiation supplied by the cone-beam is beneficial in imaging, it has the detrimental side effect of increasing patient dosage. On the other hand, the high dosage enables a volume to be constructed with fewer rotations of the cone-beam.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus for reconstructing volumetric images from cone and other three-dimensional x-ray geometries.